Red Tide IV: Spies Among Us
by mah29732
Summary: The Guys in White are more determine than ever to take down a certain Danny Phantom, so they have recruited Valerie Gray to help them out, along with their counterparts, Guys in Red hiring one of their one as well...
1. The Recruits

Red Tide IV: Spies Among Us

Chapter 1: The Recruits

It was quite a long day for a certain Valerie Gray as the school day ended for Casper High School, she was about to head toward back to her apartment where her she and her father now lived. Yet before she could ride her bike home, she was approached by what seemed like two government g-men in white suits.

"Can I please help you two?" asked Valerie to the two government agents.

"We're known as the Guys in White" replied one of the agents, "are you interested in taking down Amity Park's own Danny Phantom for good?"

"Keep talking" replied Valerie.

"How would you like to join us, in a join effort with the Guys in Red and their agent to take down the ghost boy, and any other ghosts that happen to run into us?" asked the second agent.

"Gladly" replied Valerie as she gave an evil grin toward the two Guys in White agents.

The scene then immediately switches to a secret room, in a disclosed location where Valerie is led in by the two Guys in White agents she met earlier. On the other side of the table is a young Russian man to be her Guys in Red counterpart with two Guys in Red agents next to him.

"Alright, what's this all about here, you said I would be able to take down Danny Phantom and any other ghosts who cross our path" said Valerie as she turned to one of the Guys in White agents.

"Don't be so hostile toward us, fellow ghost hunter comrade" said the young Russian man sitting across the table, "I go by the codename by my fellow Comrades, as codename Comrade R, my real name to you my American counterpart isn't that important to reveal. If I do tell you a name, it'll be a simple alias, nothing special about it."

"Enough of this!" cried a voice to which everyone turned around to what seemed like a senior member of the Guys in White at the center of the table, "we are here to discuss how we can defeat a certain Danny Phantom. That is why we have recruited Comrade R, from the Guys in Red to help infiltrate the local Casper High School. We, Valerie have been watching your escapades in attempts to hunt down various ghosts in the past and we welcome you to join us."

"Are you in fellow ghost hunter Comrade?" asked Comrade R.

"I gladly accept" replied Valerie as she gave a grin toward her counterpart.

The scene then switches to immediately the next day where Danny, Sam and Tucker were all heading to Casper High School, not knowing what would lie ahead for them. But on the way there, Danny picked up his ghost sense, as he was about to change into his ghost mode, he noticed there was someone familiar following them behind.

"Er, Danny, I don't think you should use your ghost powers on a cloned cousin of yours" said Sam as Danielle immediately appeared right in front of the three.

"Can I come along with you three to your school, please?" asked Danielle.

"The answer is no" replied Danny, "I don't think you're old enough."

"Oh come on" said Danielle as she floated right in front of the three while they continued their way to Casper High.

"Don't you know the meaning of no?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, why should even a kid like you even be so excited about going to school anyway?" added Sam.

"Yeah, we're forced to go to school, you should consider yourself lucky" continued Tucker.

But as Danny was about to head off again, his ghost sense caught his attention again. This time, it seemed like a would-be average ghost coming out from the ghost zone making its usual evil laugh as it floated across the street and down a few other blocks.

"Well, looks like I'm going ghost here" said Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode.

"Come I come along with you?" asked Danielle as she grabbed his shoulder.

"I think you should stay right here" replied Danny as he then sped off after the ghost.

"Aw, no fair!" complained Danielle.

As Danny kept on chasing down the ghost he thought came out from the ghost zone, a rocket from nowhere came knocking him right out of the sky. But he eventually recovered, as he looked to see who fired the rocket, he noticed it was his semi-arch nemesis Valerie Gray in her usual ghost hunting outfit.

"Not you again!" cried Danny, "I don't have time for this!"

"Oh, but we do have time for you ghost boy" said Valerie.

"We, who do you mean we?" asked Danny.

Suddenly another ghost hunter, in some other hi-tech outfit came right on his hovercraft riding right next to Valerie.

"And you would be?" asked Danny to the mysterious ghost hunter.

"You worse nightmare" said the mysterious ghost hunter in what seemed like a Russian accent.

The mysterious ghost hunter then began to fire his lasers at Danny, sending him crashing right down to the ground. Danny eventually recovered from the attack, and charged right at the two. The ghost boy fired several ecto-energy blasts at the two ghost hunters, to which the mysterious ghost hunter propped up a shield along with Valerie doing the same.

"Is that all you got, ghost boy?" laughed Valerie.

It was now Valerie's turn, to which she then fired several other rockets at Danny. He quickly flew out of the area, but as Danny was trying to dodge the rockets, members of the Guys in White, and their counterparts in the Guys in Red were watching on the ground on their test run with Comrade R being in the battle with Valerie.

"The ghost boy seems to still be able to deflect those rockets of hers" said a Guys in White agent operating in a van with his fellow agents, and Guys in Red counterparts.

"I know, not even Comrade R would be able to strike down the American ghost boy here with one easy blow like that" said a Guys in Red agent.

"Tell Comrade R, and his American counterpart to leave the battle scene, I think we should come up with a better plan" said another Guys in Red agent.

"Good call" said a Guys in White agent, "we'll be able to introduce Comrade R into the student population with an alias, but we think we should choose an alias to which would not arouse any suspicion."

"Comrade R doesn't normally do this, but I think for this purpose here in catching the American ghost boy, we may have to pull some extra strings" replied a Guys in Red agent.

Meanwhile, as Danny finished off the oncoming missiles that were targeting him, and was prepared to head back to where his friends were, he was quite well unaware of the grander scheme in store against him.


	2. Entering Josh Whiteman?

Chapter 2: Entering Josh Whiteman?

After the fight between Valerie and her new mysterious ally, Danny had changed back into his ghost mode and had headed straight to Casper High School with Sam and Tucker trying to ensure they would not be late. They made it just in the nick of time, as they managed to get into Mr. Launcer's room to which all three were just out of breath.

"I see you three made it just in the nick of time" said Mr. Launcer as he noticed Danny, Sam and Tucker at their seats, "now class, today I would like to introduce you a new student, his name is Josh Whiteman."

The new student stood up from his seat, but only Valerie Grey knew the so-called new student was really Guys in Red operative-Comrade R in disguise.

"Please, please, welcome, welcome to, er, what's your name?" asked Mr. Launcer as he turned to Comrade R.

"Josh Whiteman" replied Comrade R to which Danny began to be suspicious of the obvious heavy Russian accent.

"Er, have we heard that accent before?" asked Danny as he whispered to Sam and Tucker whom were trying to catch their breath.

"Chill out for a second" replied Tucker as he whispered back at Danny.

"Yeah, we just made it before the bell rang on us" added Sam, "we'll talk about this more later."

"Is there something wrong back there Mr. Fenton?" asked Mr. Launcer as he could manage to overhear their whispering.

"If they're concern about my Russian accent, I can assure you three that I'm as American as say, apple pie?" replied Comrade R as he gave a wink to only Valerie whom knew the real truth, "My American family just likes to retain close cultural ties back to the old motherland."

"See, now I hope we won't have anymore of this ever again with you Mr. Fenton" said Mr. Launcer as he then signaled "Josh Whiteman", i.e. Comrade R to sit down.

"Yeah Fenturd, when did you become me?" barked Dash as he chimed right in.

"Precisely with something like that" added Mr. Launcer as he chuckled a bit to which he then went back to the chalkboard to give the students their next assignment.

While Mr. Launcer's class continued, the van to which was carrying both members of the Guys in White and Red, pulled right up toward a block away from the high school and the government-funded ghost hunters began to monitor Comrade R and Valerie's activities inside.

"Excellent work comrades" said the head Guys in Red agent in the van, "Comrade R has been inserted among the student population of this American high school."

"Yes, now we can begin phase two of our operation of drawing Danny Phantom into the public" said the head Guys in White agent, "once the ghost boy is exposed and subdued by both Comrade R and Valerie Grey, we'll move in and take him in."

"All we need to do comrades, is to wait for the right time period to do this" said the head Guys in Red agent.

The scene then switches to nutrition where Danny was still concerned about the real agenda to why this "Josh Whiteman" would be at Casper High School at all.

"Are you three not but the least suspicious of this Josh Whiteman, he sounds too eerily familiar to the Guys in Red that we faced before" said Danny.

"Say guys, need more spying?" asked a voice to which spooked Tucker and Sam, to which Danielle then appeared right in front of them in her human form.

"Don't do that!" barked Tucker at Danielle.

"I think this job might be a bit too dangerous" said Danny as he kneeled down to her.

"Aw come on" said Danielle, "I can spy on the new student you suspect might be a Guys in Red agent, please, please, please?"

"Fine, but try to stay out of trouble" replied Danny.

"Wow, thanks" said Danielle as she became invisible and then sped off.

"Somehow, I got a bad, bad feeling about this" said Sam.

"Oh realize" said Danny, "she said she'll handle it herself."

As the three went off to buy some food from within the cafeteria, Danielle while invisible after floating through many rooms then spotted this "Josh Whiteman" walking down the hallway and holding some sort of a strange communicator in his hand.

"Comrade R, Comrade R, what do you have to report so far on your progress?" asked a voice from the communicator.

"Infiltration of the high school is complete" replied Comrade R as he responded to his superiors on the other end of the communicator, "the other students do not suspect a thing. I'm also prepared to meet up with my American counterpart-Valerie Grey in the local cafeteria."

"Good comrade, good" said the head Guys in Red agent on the other line, "we and our American Guys in White counterparts shall send in a generic ghost to flush out the American ghost boy, then you and Valerie can move in."

"Good, Comrade R will be ready to face American ghost boy with the hi-tech hovercraft" said Comrade R as he signed off from the communicator to which gave a gasping look on Danielle's face after overhearing the conversation.

Danielle then immediately dashed for the cafeteria, as that was the place where Sam, Tucker and Danny were heading. But it seemed like it was too late for Danielle, as just in that very moment, the van parked a block away from Casper High School, filled with government-funded ghost hunters released what was a generic looking ghost from the van. The ghost made its usual wailing laughter, as it was guided straight into the high school heading for the cafeteria.

"Finally, it's our turn" said Tucker as he held his food tray ready for the lunch lady to hand him over the items that were available for nutrition.

But before Tucker could receive what seemed like to be a chocolate cup cake, Danny picked up his ghost sense, and noticed there was a ghost that had managed to float its way into the cafeteria.

"Run, ghost!" cried Dash as he noticed it heading his way, just in the nick of time before "Josh Whiteman" and Valerie entered the scene.

"Ready to take down the ghost boy?" asked Valerie as she gave an evil grin to Comrade R.

"You know it comrade" laughed Comrade R.


	3. Out in the Open

Chapter 3: Out in the Open

It was the usual scene for a certain Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom as a generic ghost was seemingly allowed out of the ghost zone to cause mischief. Yet what he didn't know about is that members of the Guys in White and Red were very well involved in trying to get him out in the open and to be apprehended by the two government-funded ghost hunting agencies.

"You guys know what to do" said Danny as he was trying to get Sam and Tucker to cover for him.

Danny then dodged through the students whom were running for cover from the ghost, and dove right where the lunch lady often handed out food to which, the lunch lady herself also panic to which, she was hiding in the back of the kitchen giving Danny the right sort of hidden space so that he can change into his ghost mode. Yet as the ghost boy went out to find the ghost in question, a blast out of nowhere was fired, sending the ghost boy crashing through the glass window and right outside. As Danny woke from the ordeal, he noticed not just Valerie in her usual ghost hunting suit, but the same mysterious ally of hers.

"Now we finally take Danny Phantom down for good" said Valerie as she readied her hi-tech weaponry.

"Let me take this one, you seem to have not been able to apprehend the American ghost boy here" said Comrade R as he fired his hi-tech laser at Danny.

Danny quickly leaped away from the lasers that were coming right at him. He eventually then fired his own ecto-energy blast at Comrade R's laser gun that was attached to his hi-tech suit destroying it completely.

"You're going to have to come up with something better than that" laughed Danny at Comrade R.

"Oh, you mean like this?" asked Comrade R as he then readied his hi-tech hovercraft, and readied it with quite a number of rockets.

"Er, yeah, that's better" replied Danny.

Danny then sped off with Comrade R and Valerie following him on their hovercrafts. While Danny was trying to outrun Valerie and Comrade R, Danielle had come into the scene and noticed all the commotion.

"Where the heck is Danny?" asked Danielle to Sam and Tucker.

As the three raced outside, they noticed that Danny was having quite a hard time facing Valerie and Comrade R.

"Looks like he could use some help" said Danielle as she noticed that Danny was quite in trouble.

"How can you tell that?" asked Tucker.

Suddenly Danny was then blasted by a laser by Comrade R, which sent him crashing right into a billboard.

"Lucky guess I guess" replied Danielle.

"Wait, don't go!" cried Sam as Danielle floated right up to where Danny was fighting both Valerie and Comrade R.

"We got that ghost boy on the ropes here" said Comrade R.

"There's nothing that would be able to stop us" laughed Valerie as she was about to fire a bazooka-like weapon which fired mere nets instead of rockets.

But before Valerie or Comrade R could finish the job on Danny, some ecto-energy blasts out of nowhere struck the hovercrafts which they were on, damaging them somewhat. As Comrade R turned around, he noticed there was a ghost girl who looked almost like his target.

"My fellow comrades didn't tell me someone like you existed American ghost girl" said Comrade R as he turned his attention toward Danielle.

"Leave my cousin alone!" shouted Danielle.

"Or you'll what, I can easily apprehend you, and your cousin over there" laughed Comrade R, "just what are you going to do?"

"This" said Danielle.

Danielle then held out her breath, and suddenly, she had managed to give off her own version of the ghostly wail. The shockwave then began to damage the hovercrafts that Valerie and Comrade R were on, along with also making it impossible for Comrade R or Valerie to concentrate their attention on her.

"This is too much!" cried Comrade R as he was trying to contain the energy of ghostly shockwaves.

"I know what you mean!" added Valerie, "Let's get the heck out of here!"

"You got it comrade!" cried Comrade R.

As the two flew away, Danielle had used quite a bit of energy after she managed to pull off the ghostly wail. Danny immediately took her from school, and flew quickly back to the Fenton residence and placed her on his bed to rest and flew right back. Meanwhile, the Guys in Red and White were quite fed up that the two ghost hunters they hired to infiltrate the student population had failed.

"This can not be!" cried the head Guys in White agent, who was heading the joint operation as he threw down some papers that were on the console of the van.

"I know what you mean comrade" said the Guys in Red counterpart, "this is getting to be quite frustrating in apprehending the American ghost boy, with now we have knowledge that there exists an American ghost girl!"

As the two heads of the operation were about to get everyone involved in the operation together, Valerie and Comrade R had knocked right on the doors of the van the group of government-funded ghost hunters were in.

"Well, if it isn't our two failures here" said the head Guys in White agent as he and the others turned around in their chairs toward the two.

"Listen comrades, this isn't our fault" said Comrade R, "it's the fault of this unknown American ghost girl we encountered."

"Actually, she's not really that unknown" said Valerie, "I sort of ran into her a couple of times, but that was about it."

"Wait a second, you're keeping secrets from us comrade of there being an American ghost girl just like the notorious American ghost boy?" asked the head Guys in Red agent.

"Well excuse me, I thought it wasn't of a major concern to you" replied Valerie.

"And now she is of a major concern for us" said the head Guys in White agent, "we now have two ghosts to track down, one Danny Phantom and his ghost girl sidekick."

"In the mean time, you two go back to the high school where this Danny Phantom often hangs out, we'll give you two comrades another chance of luring him out" said the head Guys in Red agent.

As Valerie and Comrade R were heading back to the high school, Danielle had woke from her ordeal only to find herself in Danny's room. She immediately got up, and prepared to dash right back to the high school where Danny attended.


	4. Another Option

Chapter 4: Another Option

As the school day went by for Danny, Sam and Tucker, Comrade R and Valerie waited impatiently for the right moment to make a second strike against Danny. That perfect time would come right after the bell would ring, to end the school day.

"Now seems like the perfect time to try to do it again, in bagging Danny Phantom" whispered Valerie to Comrade R who was sitting right next to her.

"But of course comrade" replied Comrade R, as he whispered back at her, "my comrades will release another random ghost to flush out the American ghost boy."

Seconds ticked by the clock, as it finally reached the time to which school was going to be led out, Comrade R had secretly sent a signal to the van which the group of two government funded ghost hunting agencies of the Guys in White and Red were prepared to answer.

"That's our cue!" cried the head Guys in White agent of the operation.

"Comrade R must have sent it, come on comrades, let's hope we'll not fail this time around" said the head Guys in Red agent.

While the next random generic ghost was released from its vault, Danny and his two friends were just about to head out when Danielle grabbed the three into another hallway.

"Danielle, what are you doing here, I placed you back at home" said Danny.

"Well excuse me, but I think this Josh Whiteman character is really an operative for the Guys in Red" said Danielle.

"Oh come on Danielle, that's ridiculous" replied Tucker.

"I think we may need more proof of it, if it were true" added Sam.

"You three don't believe me, fine, then I'll expose him myself" said Danielle as she then quickly disappeared.

But right after Danielle disappeared, Danny suddenly picked up his ghost sense and then he noticed another ghost lurking through the hallways, to which many of the students were already rushing out of the school.

"Well, here we go again" said Danny to which Sam and Tucker covered him going into his ghost mode.

Yet as Danny went right back into the hallway where he thought the ghost would have last to been spotted, another blast of energy came out of nowhere, hitting him and sending him flying right into a locker. The locker door was smashed quite hard, as the ghost boy was slammed right on it. As Danny recovered from the attack, and as he turned to see who had fired the shot at him, he recognized it was his old arch nemesis Valerie Grey in her usual ghost hunting suit, along with also her mysterious ally also in his ghost hunting suit.

"So we meet again ghost boy" said Comrade R as he readied his weapon targeting Danny.

"Just who the heck are you?" asked Danny.

"If I told you, I would have to unfortunately do you in" replied Comrade R.

Comrade R then charged at Danny, and grabbed him by the neck. He then threw Danny against some other lockers in the hallway quite hard. As Danny managed to recover from the attack, Danielle came right onto the scene and fired her ecto-energy blasts at Valerie and Comrade R.

"The American ghost girl shows up for her support of her American ghost boy counterpart" laughed Comrade R as he readied his bazooka-like weapon which really launched nets instead of rockets.

"Danielle, look out!" cried Danny.

Danny leaped right where Danielle was, to which Comrade R fired his bazooka-like weapon, launching a net. The net quickly went right toward Danny, trapping him right in it and also giving him quite a shocking experience.

"We got him!" cried Valerie as she was on her hovercraft and took Danny as he tried to struggle out of the net he was trapped in.

"Yes, now we head back to our fellow comrades in arms" said Comrade R as he was now on his hovercraft.

"They're going to take Danny away!" cried Sam to Danielle.

Danielle then decided it was up to her to stop Valerie and her mysterious ally. She raced right through the roof as she turned intangible to go through it, as the two ghost hunters had raced outside the school with Danny Phantom as their captive. Once she was in range of the two, she quickly fired more of her ecto-energy blasts, trying to target their hovercrafts. Some of her ecto-energy blasts managed to hit Comrade R's hovercraft which began to head out of control.

"Leap onto mine hovercraft!" cried Valerie as she was trying to get Comrade R to leap right onto her hovercraft.

"It'll be too heavy!" replied Comrade R as he was trying to steer control of his hovercraft, "You can go and get credit for bringing in the American ghost boy Danny Phantom!"

As Comrade R tried to struggle with his hovercraft, he soon would meet up with Danielle's fist, as she gave him quite a good punch to which even knocked off his helmet of his ghost hunting suit. The punch which Danielle delivered hurt her own hand quite badly, yet she wasn't surprised to see this "Josh Whiteman" being behind Comrade R.

"You!" cried Danielle as she was quite angry with Comrade R, "You were the one trying to spy on my cousin Danny, and infiltrate this school!"

Danielle then used her ecto-energy blast and fired right at Comrade R, sending him flying off his hovercraft and right into a nearby garbage dumpster.

"Serves you right!" shouted Danielle as Comrade R soon found himself covered in garbage.

Danielle then raced back to where Valerie was about to hand over Danny to the Guys in White, and Red who were waiting for them not far away.

"Yes, soon we'll have the American ghost boy in our hands" laughed the head Guys in Red agent.

"Once the ghost boy is ours, we'll see who'll be revealed to be the ghost boy" added the head Guys in White agent.

Danielle would now have to certainly think up of a plan to stop this from happening, yet as she was prepared to head toward stopping Valerie, Comrade R was getting right up from all the garbage he was in and preparing to take out one of his weapons to prevent her from doing it.

"Sorry American ghost girl, but I'm afraid you'll not make it to help your American ghost boy friend" laughed Comrade R.


	5. Coming Back Without Top Operative

Chapter 5: Coming Back Without Top Operative

Comrade R, the Guys in Red agent who was ordered to infiltrate the local student population of Casper High School was about to certainly strike two birds with one stone. In spite of being covered all in garbage, and being in a dumpster himself, he had taken out one of his laser guns and was aiming right at Danielle who was trying to prevent Valerie from taking away Danny.

"Just come into my range, American ghost girl, once I knock you out of the sky, not only will my comrades give me a medal for capturing the American ghost boy, but also an American ghost girl like yourself" said Comrade R.

Yet what Comrade R didn't noticed, was that Tucker and Sam and just closed the dumpster lid right on poor Comrade R, knocking him unconscious.

"That's not going to happen pal" laughed Tucker as he sat on the dumpster lid.

"Valerie's got Danny!" cried Sam as she noticed Valerie was still flying on her hovercraft with Danny being held in an anti-ghost net as her prisoner.

"So what the heck are we going to do with him?" asked Tucker as he lifted up the dumpster lid to find a dizzy Comrade R still trying to get a hold of himself to which Tucker then slammed the dumpster lid right on him again knocking him out.

"I think I have a plan" said Sam.

While Sam and Tucker were trying to figure out what to do with Comrade R, meanwhile Danielle was doing her best to free Danny from Valerie.

"Give back Danny!" shouted Danielle as she kept on firing her ecto-energy blasts at Valerie as they flew through the sky.

"Ha, there's no why that I'll give up my most prized prisoner to you!" laughed Valerie as she fired back with using her hi-tech weapon at Danielle.

Danielle then sped right up toward Valerie, but the female ghost hunter fired from her laser gun, which managed to hit Danielle. Danielle then fell right down to the ground, right into some bushes as Valerie sped off into the distance.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam, "Did you manage to rescue Danny?"

"Well, I'm alright, but no I didn't get Danny, Valerie has too many hi-tech weapons which I can't get pass by!" cried Danielle as she managed to get herself out of the bushes she crashed into.

"Well, I think all is not lost as we do have a prisoner of our own" replied Tucker as he managed to get Comrade R out of the dumpster who was quite dizzy and very smelly.

"Let's give this guy a shower first before we interrogate him" replied Sam as she could smell how bad Comrade R was.

As the three were preparing to head back to the Fenton residence to interrogate Comrade R, meanwhile, Valerie had arrived in the outskirts of Amity Park with a certain Danny Phantom still apprehended in the anti-ghost net. She flew right in, and threw the ghost boy right onto the ground which members of the Guys in White and Red smiled with glee as their target was quite weak.

"You did a very good job for us in bringing the American ghost boy to us" said the head Guys in Red agent, "speaking of being a top operative like yourself, where the heck is Comrade R?"

"The last time I saw him, he was somehow knocked out of the air by a ghost girl I encountered" replied Valerie.

"You mean there's a ghost girl that looks just like our target here?" asked the head Guys in White agent.

"Well, looks like we got a lot of work to do" replied the head Guys in Red agent, "if we are going to retrieve Comrade R back, we'll mine as well as use our American ghost boy friend here to lure her out in the open."

As the group of government funded ghost hunters, along with Valerie were preparing a trap, meanwhile, Comrade R woke up from his ordeal and found himself tied up in some sort of dark room to which a line was then shine right onto him in the center of the room.

"W-W-What's going on here, who are you?" asked Comrade R who also found himself a bit tied up in a chair.

"We're going to ask you a few questions" replied Sam as she came out of the darkness with Tucker and Danielle.

"What sort of super secret government agency is this, an old American Cold War agency that I have never heard of before?!" cried Comrade R.

"Er, no, you're actually in the guest room of the Fenton residence" replied Sam.

"A mere residence disguised as a safe house, hmm, intriguing" thought Comrade R.

"Alright, spell it" said Danielle as she grabbed Comrade R, "where did you take Danny?"

"Listen, American ghost girl, please, take your hands off of me" replied Comrade R.

"Or what, we have you right where we want you" replied Danielle as she gave somewhat of a smirk to Comrade R.

"First question" said Sam as she turned the chair Comrade R was tied up on to her, "is your name really Josh Whiteman?"

"Because if it is, that's pretty sad" added Tucker.

"I never give my real name of origin, I have studied under many mentors who taught me to prevent my captors from revealing my real name" replied Comrade R.

"Whoa, this guy's pretty serious" said Tucker as he whispered to Sam, "do you think he might be in the Guys in White or something like that?"

"So, do you work for the Guys in White?" asked Sam as she then turned to Comrade R.

"Ha, you must be kidding me" laughed Comrade R, "I do not work for that pathetic American organization."

"Well" said Danielle as she had some sort of an I.D. on Comrade R which his real name was of course blacked out for such an occasion, "this guy here works for the Guys in Red."

"I must congratulate you American ghost girl on trying to get my I.D. right under from me, but as you can see, I have already blocked out my real name to prevent it from being known by any enemy captors" replied Comrade R.

"Now for the final question, where is your Guys in Red base of operations here in Amity Park?" asked Sam.

"Ha, you must also be a good jokester American girl, I never reveal that location to anyone!" laughed Comrade R.

"Well, since you put it that way" said Danielle as she then leaped right into Comrade R's body to overshadow him, which she was able to do, "I guess we'll just have to bring those Guys in Red out in the open."


	6. Turning the Tables

Chapter 6: Turning the Tables

The Guys in Red were determine to get their best operative-Comrade R back from Danny's friends. As the group of government sponsored ghost hunters were prepared to leave Danny Phantom out in the open in the local park, with Danny of course quite well tied up, the Guys in White counterparts were also waiting along with also Valerie Grey.

"Are you sure you know this will work?" asked Valerie to her Guys in Red and White counterparts.

"I'm sure things will work out for the both of us" replied the head Guys in White operative head of the operation.

"Sure thing, this plan better work comrade, or we'll never get Comrade R back" replied the head Guys in Red operative to which case all three were hiding in the bushes nearby.

Meanwhile, Danielle whom had overshadowed Comrade R had arrived on the scene trying to control Comrade R's hovercraft with Sam and Tucker on it.

"Can't you control this thing?" asked Sam to Danielle who was overshadowing Comrade R.

"Hey, I'm doing my best here!" replied Danielle, "I'm not use to this sort of stuff!"

"Well it was your idea to begin with!" added Tucker.

"Look, there's Danny!" cried Sam as she finally got herself on the hovercraft and noticed Danny tied up at a tree.

"Hmm, seems a bit too easy" said Tucker as he noticed that no one was seemingly around.

"You guys get to a safe place" said Danielle as the hovercraft was lowered to the ground to which the two got off, "I'll handle this."

As the hovercraft was finally stopped, Sam and Tucker dashed out of the scene, just in the nick of time as members of the Guys in Red came into the scene.

"Comrade, we're quite pleased you have returned to us, did the American ghost girl harmed you in any manner?" asked the head Guys in Red agent.

"Er, no, not much but a few scratches" replied Danielle.

"Say, something's wrong with his voice, last time I checked, your top operative never sounded like that" replied the head Guys in White operative.

"Er, I caught a cold?" replied Danielle.

"Let Comrade R go, he had a busy day, even if the American ghost girl isn't here, at least we apprehended our main target" said the head Guys in Red operative.

"Hmm, very well, let's head back to the base and fast" replied the head Guys in White agent as he signaled other members of the Guys in White to get Danny untied from the tree.

"Perfect timing" said Danielle.

Danielle then took out a blaster from Comrade R's inventory of weaponry and fired at members of the Guys in White and Red, as Danny was just being freed, along with also knocking out the two heads of the two government funded ghost hunting agencies.

"Wait, you're going to do me in yourself?" asked Danny who noticed Comrade R coming right toward him.

"Actually, I'm not" replied Danielle as she leaped out of his body, to which Comrade R quickly collapsed right onto the ground, "come on, we got to get the heck out of here."

"Not so fast" said Valerie as she was in her ghost hunting suit, "you may have taken out everybody here, except for me!"

"Ha, you're going to have to catch us first!" laughed Danny as he along with Danielle flew off.

"So it's going to be like that aye?" replied Valerie.

Valerie then readied her hovercraft, and zoomed right at the two halfas. While she was heading to claim her prize, Comrade R was waking up from being overshadowed by Danielle. Once he looked around the entire place, he noticed that members of the Guys in Red, his fellow comrades were knocked unconscious as well as their counterparts in the Guys in White.

"My comrades, no!" cried Comrade R to which he then noticed Valerie struggling in the air trying to take down Danny and Danielle, "You'll pay American ghost girl for overshadowing me!"

Comrade R, like Valerie then readied his hovercraft and zoomed right toward the area where Valerie was in distress.

"It's about time you woke up, sleeping beauty!" cried Valerie to Comrade R.

"We can take these two down for good!" cried Comrade R as he readied the various weapons on his hovercraft.

Yet what Comrade R didn't know, was that while he was overshadowed by Danielle, Tucker had secretly hacked into the weapons system of his hovercraft with his PDA. As Comrade R was about to fire a rocket, Tucker was busy within some nearby bushes on his PDA hacking the weapons system.

"It's a good thing that Danielle had allowed us to hack into Comrade R's system" said Tucker as he was quite busy with his PDA.

Suddenly, back where Comrade R and Valerie were, Comrade R's weapons system began to malfunction.

"What's going on here!" cried Comrade R as he couldn't fire a rocket from his hovercraft.

"Your weapons system must have been hacked into, that's what up" replied Valerie to which she then readied her own brand of weaponry at Danny and Danielle, "you may be out, but I'm not."

Valerie then fired her lasers from her hovercraft, targeting both Danny and Danielle to which she was unable to do.

"How about we knock our friend here out of the picture?" asked Danny as he was flying right up close with Danielle referring to Comrade R.

"You got it" replied Danielle.

Danielle then went invisible, as she then snuck right up on Comrade R, firing an ecto-energy blasts at his hovercraft. The hovercraft then went out of control, and was heading to crash, right on the ground to which Comrade R leaped right out. Just before members of the Guys in Red and White were getting up from being knocked out before, Comrade R fell right on top of them. As Comrade R then got himself up, and turned around, Sam was right there to knock him out cold again with one good punch. Yet as Comrade R was certainly not going to cause trouble for Team Phantom anytime soon, Danny and Danielle still had to deal with Valerie.


	7. Deal On A Spy Ring

Chapter 7: Deal On A Spy Ring

It was quite a battle between Danny Phantom, Danielle and Valerie to which case, for some time, Valerie was having the upper hand.

"You two may have taken out everybody else on my side" said Valerie as she kept on firing her lasers at the two halfas, "but you'll never take me down!"

"We have to find a way to stop her" said Danielle as she was flying right next to Danny.

"I think I might have a plan" said Danny.

Danny then signaled Danielle to become invisible, to which case only he would be Valerie's target. Valerie then raced toward Danny, with firing various lasers and rockets at him from her hovercraft. The ghost boy then readied his ghost shield, which deflected many lasers that were coming at him. Yet one of the rockets had managed to hit Danny, sending him flying right into a tree, with also some sort of a bee hive Danny thought he could use against Valerie.

"Hey, why not try to play a little game of catch?" asked Danny as he threw the bee hive right at Valerie to which she promptly fired another rocket from her hovercraft destroying the hive, and using smoke to ensure the bees won't be after her.

"Ha, nice try ghost boy" said Valerie, "the Guys in White and Red may all be out, but I'm still here to take you, and your ghost girl sidekick on."

"Want to beat?" asked a voice above Valerie.

As Valerie looked above, it was Danielle who came out of nowhere as she became visible. She fired a large ecto-energy blast at Valerie, which sent her flying right off her hovercraft. The hovercraft on its autopilot managed to race and grab Valerie right before she landed right on the ground. Yet what Valerie also didn't know, was that, that action allowed Tucker who was on the ground to use his PDA to hack into her hovercraft system.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" asked Sam to Tucker.

"I'm sure it will" replied Tucker.

"Do we even have a real plan for Valerie?" asked Sam.

"Not really, I just go with the flow" replied Tucker.

While Tucker was doing that, Valerie was heading back right where Danielle was to certainly get some pay back after that surprise attack. She fired more of her lasers from her hovercraft, to which Danielle attempted to prop up a ghost shield of her own like Danny's, yet it was weaker, and one of the lasers managed to penetrate it to which gave poor Danielle quite a shock. Yet she managed to recover from the attack and charge back at Valerie.

"You want some of me?" asked Danielle as she charged at Valerie, "Take some of this then!"

Danielle gave Valerie a good punch, but as she attempted to give her another, Valerie grabbed her fist.

"Nice moves, but unfortunately, it seems you'll not have time for any improvements!" shouted Valerie as she grabbed Danielle and threw her right to the ground.

Valerie then geared up her hovercraft and was about to certainly hit Danielle with everything she got, yet as she was about to do it, something went quite wrong as her hovercraft then suddenly began to malfunction quite similar to what happened with Comrade R's.

"This can't be happening!" cried Valerie as she was desperately trying to do her best.

"Oh, but it is!" replied Danny as he flew right behind her and blasted her off her hovercraft using a mere ecto-energy blast.

"You may have somehow taken out my hovercraft" said Valerie as she was about to take out a hi-tech laser weapon, yet Danielle then fired her own ecto-energy blast.

"And now you got nothing" said Danielle.

"Alright, you two ghosts have got me right where you want me, come on, finish me off then!" shouted Valerie.

"Not exactly" replied Danny, "we have a proposition for you, since you lost the fight, we would like some sort of a truce."

"And what is going to happen to these fine folks?" asked Valerie as she showed the two the unconscious Guys in White and Red.

"Oh, I think we can certainly come up with something" replied Danny.

The scene then changes to where all the unconscious members of the Guys in White and Red, including Comrade R found themselves back in the van which Valerie had showed Danny and Danielle the location.

"What the heck happen here comrade?" asked the head Guys in Red agent of the operation as he noticed he was back in the van.

"Last time I remembered, we were fighting Danny Phantom a ghost girl who looked just like him" replied the head Guys in White agent, "what about you Comrade R, do you remember anything?"

"No, my mind is somehow all a blur" said Comrade R as he woke up.

"Actually, I think we must have really drank too much coffee trying to see if we could lure out the ghost boy" said a another Guys in White agent who was really overshadowed by Danny.

"Yeah comrade" said a Guys in Red agent which Danielle was really overshadowing.

"But what about the data we collected on actually apprehending the American ghost boy?" asked the head Guys in Red agent to which he then began to notice all the data was missing, "No, how is this possible, I swear we had recorded this!"

"The only thing I can conclude here is with these two that we probably drank too much coffee" replied the head Guys in White agent, "and then we dosed off."

"But that's impossible!" added Comrade R as he was beginning to remember some bits of it through his memory.

"Sorry, if we two parties can not agree on one thing, I guess we may no longer have to work together" said the Guys in White agent being overshadowed by Danny.

"Fine, if that's the way you Americans think you want it, have it your way" said Comrade R as he began to fully remember what happened to him, "as of this moment, the Guys in Red and White will no longer work together to track down American ghost boy Danny Phantom, instead we're going to have an old Cold War game on seeing who can the American ghost boy first."

"Then I suppose you folks will please leave Amity Park, ASAP" said the head Guys in White agent, "we would like to do things our way on our turf."

"Fine" grumbled Comrade R as he and other members of the Guys in Red got out of the van and left the scene in a huff.

A few minutes later, Danny, Danielle along with Sam and Tucker were back at the Fenton residence.

"Danny, are you worried what you have just done?" asked Sam as she was worried more about the Guys in Red.

"Hey, look on the bright side" replied Danny, "Valerie's not going to bother us anytime soon, and the Guys in White and Red are back on their old Cold War level."

"Come on, I want to get out" said Danielle as she was about to leave as she changed into her ghost mode.

"Right behind you" said Danny as he quickly followed suit.

The scene then quickly changes to the two halfas flying through Amity Park to which the scene then promptly ends from there.


End file.
